Horreur Ordinaire
by Demented Skylark
Summary: Les pensées de l’infirmière qui s’occupe de Justin après son agression, alors qu’il est encore dans le coma... Et sa tristesse.


_**Titre :**_ Horreur Ordinaire

_**Auteur:**_ Sky

_**Disclaimer:**_ Je ne sais pas à qui appartient la série Queer AS Folk, que ce soit la version anglaise ou l'américaine, mais une chose est sûre : ça n'est pas moi ! (sinon perso j'aurais déjà attaché Brian à mon lit…)

_**Warnings:**_ déprime chronique, révolte, envie de vomir… rien que très joyeux quoi!

_**Note:**_ Cet OS est sorti de mes doigts vers 1h30 du matin un dimanche soir alors que je venais de terminer la saison 1 de QAF, il est donc à lui tout seul un spoiler du dernier épisode. J'ai maintenant vu le début de la deuxième saison, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour que les choses ne soient pas dites !

_**Rating:**_ PG-13 pour un contenu assez sombre, mais je pense que tout le monde devrait le lire – ou si ce n'est pas le mien un autre sur le sujet ! – et réfléchir dessus.

_**Résumé:**_ Les pensées de l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Justin après son agression, alors qu'il est encore dans le coma.

* * *

**Horreur Ordinaire**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, Laetitia avait envie de pleurer tous les soirs en faisant son travail. Depuis presque six ans qu'elle était infirmière, elle en avait pourtant vu des choses ! Brûlés, blessés, accidentés de la route… Mais aucun patient ne lui avait laissé ce goût amer dans la bouche.

Elle ferma les rideaux du box. La famille avait demandé une chambre à part mais cela n'avait pas été possible, les hôpitaux de Pittsburg étant, comme toujours, surchargés. C'était donc elle qui veillait au confort de son "protégé", et ce depuis bientôt un mois.

Le jeune homme était blond, enfin d'après ce qu'elle avait découvert en nettoyant le sang séché sur ses mèches poisseuses. Et il avait dû se mettre du gel dans les cheveux, le cher ange. Une soirée de promo, l'événement était grand, trop grand sans doute. Sa mère avait dû être tellement émue ce jour-là…

Pendant quelques instants, les pensées de Laetitia dérivèrent vers son petit Marco. Le garçonnet avait huit ans, ses yeux et cheveux étaient d'un beau brun, comme son latino de père. Tout l'inverse du jeune homme derrière les rideaux de plastique. Lui devait sans doute être un pur "wasp". Finalement, cela n'aurait rien changé.

La jeune femme vérifia les constantes, plus par esprit professionnel que par réel espoir.

Rien n'avait changé.

S'il se réveillait un jour, "Justin" – à force de le relire, elle connaissait son dossier par cœur - serait un légume. Peu d'espoir que cela se passe autrement, Laetitia ne croyait pas aux miracles.

Elle aurait voulu hurler pour faire sortir sa colère. Elle qui avait dédié sa vie à soigner autrui, à apaiser la souffrance, elle ne comprenait pas… Le monde est plein d'accidents, de maladies, de choses qui vous arrivent sans que cela ne soit juste ou prévisible, alors pourquoi certaines personnes s'évertuent-elles à créer encore plus de douleur ?

Pourquoi ?

Un coup de batte de base-ball en plein visage, le sourire de Justin n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'effacer…

L'agresseur n'était même pas passé en cours d'assises, Laetitia avait suivi l'affaire dans les journaux à scandales de Pittsburg : mineur, pas de préméditation, le gosse avait agi sous le coup d'une émotion violente… Alors on l'avait seulement forcé à suivre une psychanalyse.

Une psychanalyse ! Cette chose pour laquelle les parents dépensent une fortune et attendent dans la salle d'attente qu'une femme manucurée, en tailleur Chanel, vienne les rejoindre à la fin de la séance pour les rassurer…

Non, vous n'avez pas enfanté un monstre. Oui, c'est normal qu'il ait essayé de tuer un camarade au seul motif que ledit camarade est gay. Bien sûr, je comprends. Nous nous comprenons. Bien sûr…

_Bien sûr._

Tout le monde fait ça de nos jours.

La violence n'est plus un problème, mesdames et messieurs ! Nous avons trouvé un moyen de le résoudre : il faut seulement que tout le monde soit violent sans raisons !

Nous avons régressé.

Sous prétexte de dogmes, de normes, nous légitimons la destruction.

_Nous ?_

Oui, tous ceux qui n'ont pas cette envie de pleurer, pas ce goût amer dans la bouche et ce soudain désir de crier.

Et des gamins de dix-sept ans ne se relèveront jamais de leur lit d'hôpital.

Et des jeunes filles en parka rose s'assoient par terre sans un mot, pour attendre le passage du médecin avec un regard mort.

Et des hommes en tenue de soirée pleurent sur des chaises en plastique, en tenant dans leurs mains crispées des foulards maculés de sang.

Laetitia referma la porte de la chambre. Tous les patients dormaient.

_Est-ce que Justin dort aussi ?_

Elle pensa que ce soir elle allait parler avec Marco. Essayer de lui apprendre, avec des mots qu'il comprendrait, que la vie ça n'est pas ça.

Ça n'est pas détruire ce que l'on ne comprend pas.

Ça n'est pas vrai ce que les gens disent : même ce que l'on hait a le droit de vivre. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui nous le donne à nous, ce droit ?

La jeune femme quitta l'hôpital en serrant autour d'elle sa veste un peu trop fine pour une nuit de mai à Pittsburg. Elle traversa le parking sans regarder autour d'elle et, comme toutes les nuits, se dirigea vers le métro.

_Les trottoirs sont bien éclairés, pourtant elle aperçoit brusquement quelque chose dans l'ombre d'un porche. Deux hommes s'écartent l'un de l'autre lorsqu'elle passe devant eux. Le plus jeune des deux a l'air effrayé._

_Laetitia leur sourit, et l'envie de pleurer se fait plus forte. _

_Mais pas une larme ne coule._

_Tout ça est bien trop ordinaire._

* * *

_«On n'écrit pas pour soi, on n'écrit pas pour les autres, on écrit aux autres bien qu'on ne sache pas exactement à qui» _

_Pierre Reverdy, Le Journal de mon Bord (1930-1936)_

Je n'ai pas de commentaire. Je crois que tout est dit pour moi, et pour vous?

Sky


End file.
